hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Bob Nekaro)
The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an extremely active Atlantic Hurricane Season that produced 21 named storms, second all-time to 2005, and the first Category 5 Atlantic Hurricane since Felix in 2007. The season began on June 2 with the formation of Tropical Storm Alex. Ending a drought of Atlantic tropical activity, the season included 10 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. The season was noted for a record number of October storms (9), including a brief period with 3 storms active at one time on October 5th. In addition, a record number of tropical waves (33) moved off Africa in the 2016 hurricane season. The strongest storm of the season, Hermine, made landfall in southeastern North Carolina, killing 277 people and becoming the deadliest and costliest North Carolina hurricane in history, surpassing Hazel, Fran and Floyd. Also, Hurricane Matthew reached Category 5 status with 160 MPH winds, but did not affect land. The last storm of the season, Walter, became the first offseason major hurricane in history, and made landfall on Christmas Eve in Florida, drenching most of the southeastern United States on Christmas Day. Pre-Season Forecasts After the disappointment of the 2013 through 2015 Atlantic Hurricane Seasons, NOAA released its 2016 prediction in April, predicting 14 to 16 named storms, 5 to 9 hurricanes and 2 to 4 major hurricanes. Conversely, NC State University predicted 6 to 8 named storms, 2 to 4 hurricanes and 1 to 2 major hurricanes. With the El Nino that limited the 2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season to just 12 named storms and 3 hurricanes gone, many meteorologists (that like hurricanes) were excited for the upcoming year. Storms A total of 21 named storms formed in the season, including 10 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes (Fiona, Hermine, Julia, Matthew and Walter). There were two category 5 hurricanes: Hermine and Matthew. Tropical Storm Alex A non-tropical low exited the coast of Georgia on May 28. It was monitored for the possibility of tropical development. On May 30, it was given a 70% chance of development within the next 5 days. On June 2, Subtropical Depression One officially formed about 100 miles off the coast of Brunswick, Georgia. It became fully tropical later that day and was named Tropical Storm Alex. Alex drenched some areas on the East Coast, including Charleston, South Carolina and Wilmington, North Carolina. The storm drifted off to sea, reaching its peak intensity of 70 MPH on June 5, nearly becoming a hurricane, and was absorbed by an extratropical low on June 7. Hurricane Bonnie A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on June 24. The wave was given a 40% chance of development within the next 5 days. On June 26, Tropical Depression Two formed with 35 MPH winds about 200 miles southeast of Cape Verde. It quickly strengthened, and reached tropical storm status later that night, packing 70 MPH winds by the 11PM advisory. On June 28, the storm gained category 1 hurricane status, before briefly reaching Category 2 hurricane status on June 29. The storm hit a spot of wind shear, dissipating on July 2. Tropical Storm Colin A tropical disturbance formed on July 18 about 250 miles northeast of Bermuda. The storm quickly gained strength and was designated Tropical Storm Colin on July 19 with 45 MPH winds. The storm became extratropical on July 20, ending its short life of just 18 hours. Hurricane Danielle Early on August 7, a tropical wave in the Gulf Of Mexico was given a 50% chance of formation within the next 48 hours. The wave intensified into Tropical Storm Danielle on August 8, and made landfall near Houston, Texas as a Category 1 hurricane with 75 mph winds on August 9. The storm killed 70 people, so the name Danielle was retired for the 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season.' ' Tropical Storm Earl On August 15, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. The storm was monitored for tropical development. On August 16, Tropical Depression Four formed. On August 18 it was given the name Earl. Earl was initially expected to turn west and strengthen over the open Atlantic. However, the storm made an unusual turn back to Africa, striking Morocco as a tropical storm. Overall, 5 deaths were attributed to Earl. Hurricane Fiona A tropical wave formed about 400 miles southwest of the Cape Verde Islands on August 20. It was given the possibility of tropical development. On August 21, Tropical Depression Five formed with 30 MPH winds. However, dry air caused the storm to dissipate into a remnant low just 12 hours after formation. The low remained very weak for the next 5 days, nearly completely falling apart before given a slight chance of re-development by August 28. On August 30, Tropical Depression Five re-formed near the Lesser Antilles. The storm then passed over extremely warm waters and was designated Tropical Storm Fiona later that day. NOAA monitored for possible explosive intensification, and that exactly happened. The storm intensified from 40 MPH winds on September 2 at 5am to 115 MPH winds on September 3 at 5am. The storm then nearly made landfall near Miami, Florida as a Category 2 Hurricane with 110 MPH winds, extending the drought without a landfalling major hurricane. However, Fiona turned off to the east, causing only 1 death in Florida before intensifying further to 125 MPH winds off the coast. However, on September 8, the storm became extratropical. The storm did not entirely dissipate until September 18, when it made landfall in England as an extratropical depression. Fiona was the longest-lived storm of the season. Tropical Storm Gaston Tropical Storm Gaston became the first tropical cyclone since Sandy in 2012 to strike the Northeastern United States. Gaston formed from a tropical wave about 200 miles off the coast of Williamsburg, Virginia on August 30. It then pummeled straight forward into the Northeast. However, unlike Sandy, its impact was minimal, landfalling near Long Island as a tropical storm with 45 MPH winds. No fatalities or injuries were reported from Gaston. Hurricane Hermine Main Article: Hurricane Hermine (2016) A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on September 4. Meteorologists began monitoring the wave for possible tropical development. On September 6, Tropical Depression Eight formed about 200 miles east-southeast of the Cape Verde Islands. On September 7, the storm was named Tropical Storm Hermine about 50 miles southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. The storm was expected to gradually intensify over the next week. On September 9, the storm gained Category 1 Hurricane status. The storm quickly intensified to a Category 4 on September 10. The storm weakened slightly later that day to a Category 3 due to an eyewall replacement cycle, but was expected to re-intensify. On September 12, the storm reached the infamous Category 5 on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale - the first Category 5 hurricane in 9 years - with 160 MPH winds. At the next advisory, the storm weakened to 155 MPH winds, a Category 4. At this point, Hermine was about 500 miles east-southeast of Wilmington, North Carolina. Forecasters originally expected the storm to brush the east coast as a minimal hurricane. The storm then re-intensified as it entered warmer waters, attaining its peak intensity of 175 MPH winds on September 14. On September 17, Hermine made landfall near Oak Island, North Carolina, as a Category 4 hurricane. Oak Island was severely devastated from this storm: only 1 house remained. The storm then quickly weakened over land, dissipating on September 19 near Ohio. Tropical Storm Ian A tropical wave formed on September 8 near the Lesser Antilles. It was given the name Ian on September 10 when it became a Tropical Storm. Ian reached its peak intensity of 65 MPH on September 12, at the same time Hurricane Hermine was in the Atlantic as a Category 5. Ian made landfall in Northern Mexico as a Tropical Depression, causing 11 deaths. Ian dissipated on September 15. Tropical Depression Ten A tropical depression formed near Bermuda on September 20. It never reached tropical storm status and became extratropical the next day. Tropical Storm Karl A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on September 22. Although the wave was large and expected to become stronger, the storm did not intensify right away. On September 29, Tropical Depression Eleven formed. Eleven struggled to intensify; it did not receive its name Karl until October 4 near the Lesser Antilles. The storm then dissipated after just 12 hours of existence. Hurricane Julia On October 1, a tropical wave exited the African coast. The storm was named Tropical Depression Twelve later that day, but did not intensify and remained a tropical depression for three days. On October 4, the depression was named Julia. Although Tropical Depression Eleven had already formed, Julia was named first 6 hours earlier because Eleven struggled to intensify. Julia underwent a phase of rapid deepening and became a Category 3 hurricane briefly near the Cape Verde Islands. Julia killed 182 people at Cape Verde, resulting in its name retired. Julia weakened near Cape Verde and dissipated on October 7. Subtropical Storm Lisa Lisa continued the extremely active month of October, forming on October 5 as a subtropical storm in the far northern Atlantic. It became extratropical the next day due to cool waters. Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Matthew was a powerful Category 5 Cape-Verde type hurricane that did not affect land. Matthew managed to dodge Bermuda and the East Coast. There was one death attributed to Matthew due to increased seas in Virginia, but no direct deaths. Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Nicole was a category 1 hurricane in the Gulf of Mexico that struck western Louisiana and eastern Texas. It was similar to Hurricane Danielle earlier in the year, but did not have as heavy rains as Danielle. It caused 11 deaths, but was not retired. Nicole formed on October 10 and dissipated on October 13. Tropical Storm Otto Otto was a minimal tropical storm in the far Eastern Atlantic that did not affect land. It formed on October 12 and dissipated on October 13 after just 24 hours of existence. Tropical Storm Paula Tropical Storm Paula formed off the coast of Africa, and made an unusual southerly turn into South America, drenching northern South America in late October, becoming the 7th storm of the month. Hurricane Richard Richard was a moderate Category 2 hurricane that nearly became a major hurricane in the Caribbean. It caused heavy rains in Cuba and Jamaica. Richard caused 9 deaths but the name Richard was not retired. Tropical Storm Shary Shary was a minimal tropical storm that made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico in late October. There were no deaths or injuries caused by Shary. Shary barely reached tropical storm status, and dissipated on October 29 before exiting into the Pacific and nearly developing there. Tropical Depression Twenty A brief tropical depression that formed in the far northeastern Atlantic in early November. Twenty struck Ireland after becoming extratropical with 35 mph winds. Twenty killed one person in Ireland. Tropical Storm Tobias A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on November 11. The wave struggled to develop initially, but was named Tropical Storm Tobias on November 15. Tobias turned into the Open Atlantic and did not affect land. Tobias peaked with winds of 45 mph. Hurricane Virginie A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on December 1. The storm quickly intensified and became Tropical Storm Virginie on December 3. Virginie intensified into a minimal category 1 hurricane briefly, but remained a tropical storm for the rest of the week. The storm made landfall at Cuba on December 10, degenerating into a remnant low on December 11. Hurricane Walter - "The Epic Christmas Hurricane" Main Article: Hurricane Walter (2016) & Meteorological History of Hurricane Walter An unusual tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on December 12. The wave was not expected to develop into a tropical storm due to cold waters. However, on December 14, Tropical Depression Twenty-Three formed. Twenty-Three was upgraded to Tropical Storm Walter on December 15. Walter managed to battle through wind shear, weakening to a depression twice during its life cycle. However, on December 22, Walter entered the Gulf of Mexico and underwent explosive intensification, reaching Category 3 hurricane status with 120 MPH winds. Upon doing so, Walter became the first offseason major hurricane in Atlantic history. Walter then stalled out in the Gulf, weakening to a Category 1 hurricane. On December 24, Walter struck Northeastern Florida on Christmas Eve, causing some 100,000 power outages across the area. Walter did not cause any fatalities, but its name was retired due to its impact on several Christmases across the Southeastern United States. Walter moved on up the east coast, drenching Georgia, South Carolina and North Carolina on Christmas Day, dumping 6.72 inches on Christmas Day in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Walter dissipated on December 26 off the coast of North Carolina, ending the deadly, long 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2016 season. This is the same list as the 2010 season, with the exception of Igor and Tomas, which were retired. Meteorologists narrowly avoided using the Greek Alphabet this year as all letters in the normal naming list were used. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:15/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:26/06/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:C2 text:Bonnie (C2) from:19/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:08/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C1 text:Danielle (C1) from:18/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:Earl (TS) from:21/08/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C3 text:Fiona (C3) from:30/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:TS text:Gaston (TS) from:06/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:C5 text:Hermine (C5) from:10/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TS text:Ian (TS) from:20/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:TD text:Ten (TD) from:29/09/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TS text:Karl (TS) from:01/10/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C3 text:Julia (C3) barset:break from:05/10/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:TS text:Lisa (SS) from:08/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:C5 text:Matthew (C5) from:10/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:C1 text:Nicole (C1) from:12/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:TS text:Otto (TS) from:20/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:TS text:Paula (TS) from:24/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:C2 text:Richard (C2) from:27/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:TS text:Shary (TS) from:02/11/2016 till:05/11/2016 color:TD text:Twenty (TD) from:15/11/2016 till:18/11/2016 color:TS text:Tobias (TS) from:03/12/2016 till:11/12/2016 color:C1 text:Virginie (C1) from:14/12/2016 till:26/12/2016 color:C3 text:Walter (C3) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Season Effects Retirement Due to their major impacts on land, the following names were retired: Danielle, Hermine, Julia ''and Walter. They were replaced with the names ''Dana, Hailey, Jan, ''and Wilbur'' for 2022. Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season